


What It Takes

by CTippy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Beth x Rio fanvid. Song: Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier.





	What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've made this a few months ago and decided to keep it for January, but then I completely forgot to upload it, 'cause I clearly am a scatterbrain. Anyway, the second season is coming close and they recently released some new promo stuff, so I guess it's a good time to get this little thing out there. Hope you like it, even though it's nothing much at all.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/182477545122/dont-you-ever-tame-your-demons-but-always-keep) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQsBXhwFblc) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
